


Sleep tight my love.

by Enfys23



Series: Love? Nah I'm just ill. [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Raphael Santiago Has Feelings, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enfys23/pseuds/Enfys23
Summary: Sharing a room was okay. At least Raphael told this to himself and sharing a bed totally wouldn't end in a disaster. But who was he kidding? It would totally end in a disaster.(just a big ball of fluff and idiot boys pining)





	1. How everything started

Raphael met Simon for the first time when Magnus started wooing Alec Lightwood and met him, his siblings and friends for coffee. Naturally Magnus didn’t want to go alone and so Raphael had to tag along. It was weird at first meeting these people, Isabelle was loud where her brother was quiet and her girlfriend Clary always talked about art, something that took Magnus interest but not Raphaels. Her loud nerdy best friend made puns and talked too fast but he was cute in a way, like puppies but Raphael would have never thought that they`d get along. And last but not least Jace, the adopted brother of Alec and Isabelle, cocky and mean comments and way too sure of himself.

 

After a few weeks Magnus and Alec started dating and Raphael saw the others almost daily. His quiet life suddenly turned upside down. People demanding his attention and wanting his opinion on things, wanting to KNOW him.

 

It was in their first year of college and nearly everyone hated their roommates but he got sort of lucky. Even though Simon was loud and sometimes annoying he was still a better roommate than most of the other guys living in student housing. They got along well enough for it not to be an annoyance. But one of the downsides of student housing was the size of the rooms. They were too small for the pieces of furniture needed for two people to live comfortably. At least they had their own bathroom and a small kitchen and didn’t have to share with more people. Something Raphael was really grateful for because he knew how most guys his age treated neatness.

Simons clumsiness made the size of the room kind of dangerous. He ran against things when he forgot his glasses in the morning, he stumbled over the chair legs or over his own feet and onto the ground. It seemed like bruises and bumps were nothing new to his roommate but there had to be another solution. Clary already shot him weird looks and whenever she was around Simon and him she’d whisper to Simon and tried to get him to sit down further away from him. It seemed like she thought he’d hurt Simon. Didn’t she know how clumsy the guy was? The redhead and his roommate knew each other since they were around six years old. Was she really that dense? Or was it just because the girl couldn’t stand his sarcastic comments whenever she’d drag Simon away.

 

Anyways four weeks after they started sharing a room while sitting cramped together on the small couch Raphael told Simon about his idea to rearrange the furniture so they’d have more space and he wouldn’t bump against everything. “But I don’t really know how. Because our room is not big and how to be rearrange it without loosing anything? We need our two desks and wardrobes...” Simon interrupted him as he talked about them needing their two wardrobes. “Well you need one and a half of them so that’s more or less your fault. I’d be totally okay with only having a small dresser. But all your dress shirts and expensive jackets need so much space, not that they don’t look great on you or anything but…” He rambled on and if Raphael wouldn’t have put a stop to it by pressing his hand hard on the others knee it would have been this way for the next hour or more. His roommate blushes and mumbled a “sorry” while fidgeting and Raphael realised he still had his hand on his knee and pulled it back as if he had been burned. “So as I was saying we need a plan how to rearrange this room so you stop bumping into everything and maybe your redheaded friend will stop acting like I abuse you.” Simon looked sheepish after the part about Clary and muttered something under his breath about Clarys behavior not being because of that and her just detesting him and something else that was too quiet for Raphael to understand but seemed to be important because his roommate blushed again. This time the blush spread down to his neck and he started fidgeting again. How can one guy be so nervous? But what reasons Clary had for disliking him didn’t even matter because Raphael had to admit to himself that he just wanted his roommate to be safe.

“So we need most of our furniture and I know if I try to tell you that we could get rid of the couch you’d throw a fit. That means there’s nothing we could get rid of without it influencing our daily lives. Which means we have to think about how to rearrange it like I said. Except you have an idea?” Raphael watched as Simon looked around the room, two desks, two wardrobes, the couch, a small coffee table with the TV on it, their beds and a small nightstand next to them.

It was already arranged in a way that should be minimalistic. But his roommate seemed to have an idea even though his blush just darkened and Raphael was pretty sure that he was not going to tell him. What happened to the guy always to talking and having no brain to mouth filter? He saw Simons glance shortly focusing on the bed and for the third time today mumbling something under his breath about the beds being big enough for two. “And seriously why do we need these big beds. They take so much space. Couldn’t they have just like..” He paused shortly thinking about what it was he wanted to say. “..normal beds in student housing? Do you need this huge bed? Because I don’t. I could totally live with just having a air matrass or we could just..” Simon suddenly stopped, it seemed like his brain to mouth filter was not as intact as Raphael thought it was. But he was pretty sure he knew what his roommate meant. “Did you want to say that we could just share a bed?” His amusement was clearly heard and he had a mock grin on his face.

It wouldn’t be the first time they did, movie nights were something they even did before being roommates. Nights spent at the Lewis or Santiago house either with friends or just the two of them. It wouldn’t even be the first time they shared a bed in the student housing. Long night talks or the sacred movie nights were always comfier spent in bed than sitting cramped together on the small couch. Most of these were things he told Simon shortly after because maybe it was a solution, not the best by far. Because Simon never stopped talking and sometimes he even talked in his sleep. He was hogging all the blankets and took up way too much space. But Raphael was kind of used to it by now. And he’d never tell Simon but secretly he loved the way Simon would cuddle up to him as soon as he got tired or when he just wanted to be comfier and told him that he was a really great pillow.

 

“So we’re not just going to share a room but also a bed?” His voice sounded nervous in a way like he was afraid of something but looking forward to it at the same time. Brown eyes open wide and a slight blush high on his cheeks. Why did his roommate have to blush that often? It was adorable and highly unnerving because it did things to Raphaels heart that he didn’t really wanted to think about. He gave a short nod and concentrated on the TV again. All was said and they just needed to disassemble one of the beds and take the parts up to the attic. Maybe it wouldn’t be a disaster but who was Raphael kidding? It would totally end in a disaster.


	2. The first time Raphael couldn't handle sleepy Simon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters of this fic are going to be a 5/4+1 story. The first chapter was kind of a 'prologue'.
> 
> Have fun reading it, I know this chapter is really short but I will try that the next one is longer!
> 
> Love  
> Enfys

The first week was okay at least Raphael told himself that he totally got a handle on the weird feeling in his gut and heart. He was always good at lying to himself but nobody needed to know this. 

It was in their second week sleeping in a bed that the first mishap happened. Simon had stayed up later than usual that night because he had to finish the paper they had to hand in the next day. Raphael had been nagging him the whole week about it but Simon always told him that he still had time and would totally finish it on time! But he was strangely good at procrastinating and played videogames instead or met up with the redhead. 

Therefor he was more than tired that morning. When the alarm clock rang an hour before their first lesson he couldn’t even open his eyes and snuggled up closer to Raphael instead of getting up. Face scrunched up in distaste and hair sleep tussled and it was the most beautiful thing Raphael had seen in a long time. “Do we really have to stand up?” Simon mumbled into Raphael and his voice sounded sleepy and absolutely adorable and Raphael was not sure how he should handle this.   
Why was the universe out for him? Raphael Santiago never had feeling for anybody and naturally now that he had some it was for the guy that was still kind of in love with his lesbian best friend.  
“We should stand up if we want to have coffee and take a shower and just have a relaxed morning. And I’m pretty sure that Clarissa wouldn’t be happy if you’re not there for your daily morning meet up before classes.” His voice cracked when he felt the breath of Simon on his neck and he really hoped the other hadn’t noticed it despite his tiredness. But he shouldn’t have worried. A grumbled “I don’t care” was the only reaction of his roommate and something that sounded like “It’s way too comfortable to stand up.”. 

Raphael really should stand up and put an end to it but he couldn’t will his body and neither his mind. He was comfortable and felt at ease. In the end exactly this was the reason to push Simon away and move over him and out of the bed. “You may be okay with being late or having to rush but I really need coffee and want a shower.” His voices sounded kind of rough to himself and he wasn’t sure how he felt about the effect Simon had on him.   
He wasn’t used to having feelings for people in a romantic way. The first time was when he was 14 and he fell for a boy from his church and afterwards nothing till Simon. He tried really hard to put a stop to it but it wasn’t easy and sleeping in the same bed would just make it harder. A groan slipped through his lips. 

Why was it always him?


End file.
